Love is a Labyrinth -Halloween Special-
by CatXtopia
Summary: Halloween, the one holidy Gil couldnt hate more and to make matters worse they were invited to the annuale halloween party at the Rainsworth household. But what happens when his loving master and him fall upon a strange maze in the rainsworth backyard? YAOI! Oz x Gilbert. Dont like? Dont read! -halloween speical-
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi Warning! OZBERT! Oz x Gilbert, dont like? Dont read!

Alrighty this is my Halloween special thingy! I'll upload a chapter each week and the last one will be posted on Halloween~! So here is a little over all view of the story, There will be a bit of flash backing stuff and where it says Blank time those are flash backs or well earlier that day. Than when it says present time ... well you get the point.. so yea not muuuch halloween involved yet but it'll come in time!^^

Love is a Labyrinth

by- Cat

Green walls of leaves and crystalized red roses enclosed around two completely lost boys. The air between them was thin, breath steaming into gusts of smoke as they lingered deeper into the labyrinth.

Emerald eyes glazed over the surrounding green, smiling and panting lightly as his eyes found golden eyes next to him. "I think we're lost Oz…" the golden eyed man sighed and looked down to Oz.

"I agree Gil…" the blonde chuckled.

How did they end up in this situation, Gil thought, looking around corners for any sign of an exit. Oz and him had been stuck in the Rainsworth maze for hours now and it was all because of that stupid holiday…

Earlier that morning

Gilbert's eyes flashed open as a streaming light shinned in his face. He mumbled a groan of protest seeing as he didn't want to get up. This was odd for the man, Gil was always an early riser and all about getting things done before noon but today… he didn't even want to leave his room.

"Giiiiil~ Wakey, wakey!" A cheerful voice sang, jumping on top of the raven to force him out of bed. "You know what day it is~! So come on! Up! Up!"

"Oz… I d-don't w-want t-to g-get u-up!" The raven stuttered on every word as Oz bounced up and down on the bed. "But Giiiiil~! It's Halloween you gotta get up! You know we have to go to the Halloween party at the Rainsworth household! And Sharon chan said there would be cookies! I… want… those… cookies…" Oz's facial expressions turn dark and demanding as he repeated 'cookies' a few more times…

"Like you need more sweets…" Gil muttered under his breath. Oz sucked in a large amount of air than let it lose as he groaned. "Get up!"

The raven turned onto his side, facing the blonde. "I don't have to go… what's it matter if I am there anyways?"

"Gil you know it won't be fun without you there! And you should listen to your master/friend/lover!" Oz announced, waving his finger in the air as if making himself look more demanding.

It had been almost a year since Oz had returned from the abyss and it had been only weeks after Oz found out Raven was Gil that he practical feel head over heels for the man. They'd been together ever since…

It was a warm feeling to Oz to know he had something so precious. Someone who had never stopped loving him even though years and years had passed when he was gone. Though if it was the other way around the blonde knew he'd do and feel the same.

"Plus…" Oz added, smiling devilishly as he leaned closer to the ravens face, causing his checks to warm. "It'll be my first Halloween since I was in the abyss~ so you should treat me well or I'll have a trick in store for you mister~!"

"That's not fair! You 'trick' me every day!"

"Yes~ and I 'treat' you too~"

Gil felt his face burn even more at those thoughts. Ones that probably shouldn't have been talked about so freely… but Oz always liked playing with Gilbert's feelings and emotions, not just the way he 'treated' the man but even after when he'd bring up their interesting 'nights' together. It wasn't anything more than Oz's entertainment for the day~ after all; his tricks involving cats were starting to get old…

"You'll wear a costume right~?" Oz asked, twirling around the bed to the other side, only to flop down where Gil wasn't laying. "Cause I have this adorable outfit I think Gil Chan would like~"

"Chan? I am not a girl O- I am not wearing a dress, maids outfit, tutu, kitty cat ears and tail OR being your pretty, pretty princes!" Gil growled and turned to face Oz again.

"Aww Gil~ you remember all those~ I think my favorite was the maid outfit~ and how Miss Kate helped me put those hair extensions in for you and you cried the whoooole time~ You were so adorable~! Oh and the make up!" Oz laughed and rolled over onto his belly than on his back again.

"Ah~ haha~ s-s-sorry G-Gil~ your just too easy to manipulate~"

"You mean _were! _I am a lot older than you now so you can't manipulate me that easily!" Gil groaned, nodding with himself in agreement.

"Oh really~" Oz snickered and leaned closer. "Because I think you like being manipulated~"

"W-Why on e-earth would I LIKE being… m-manipulated!" Gil gulped as Oz leaned closer. The blondes forehead clunked against Gils as he smiled devilishly. "I love it when you blush~ and start stuttering with that adorable nervous tone~" Oz snickered. "And how you look so eager when I am this close to you~"

"S-shut up…" Gil muttered, eyes clung open to Oz's emerald ones. "How do I not get…" Gil began but paused as the sound of footsteps rang in their ears. "It's probably just a maid~ as you were saying Gil~" Oz reassured the raven. But Gil wasn't so sure.

"T-that I get…"

The bedroom door suddenly flew open and an angered looking brunette walked in. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oz! Come on! I wanna go to the food already!" Alice yelled, rolling her eyes in disgust at the sight she was seeing.

"Alice! You have horrible timing!" Oz yelled, pulling his head away to growl at the girl. "You could have knocked! Or at least said, 'I am down the hallway hurry up with your… like romance scene!' or something to warn me!" Oz squinted at the girl as she did the same back to him.

Gil quickly ducked under the blankets and snuggled back into his sleeping position. "Well have fun~!" Gils muffled voice noised from under layer after layer of blanket.

"What no!" Oz yelled and tugged at the blankets. "You're coming too! Or… or I won't 'treat' you for a… a month!"

"You can't live that long without me~ because you know that means you won't be 'treated' either~" Gil snickered.

Oz huffed loudly and jumped off the bed, pulling the blankets up and over his head as he crawled under the warm cloth to were Gil was curled up. "Oh hello~" Gil smiled as Oz's face met his.

"You're coming with! No excuses! And if you don't get up now I'll make you wear the maid outfit! And yes… I asked Oscar and he still has it…" Oz devilishly grinned.

Gil scrowled and pushed the blankets away, standing up and rummaging through his closet to get some proper cloths. "Love you Gil~" Oz smiled and jumped out from under the blankets.

"Yea, yea, yea! You own me big time for this!"

"I know~ and don't worry you'll be glad you came next time we have another night 'alone'~" Oz whispered in the ravens ear, blowing lightly.

=Present time=

_'That's right… Oz happened…'_

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next part~ Sorry I almost forgot to update this weekend but here it is! Hopefully it's alright~ yep yep enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sky was lit in warm red, orange, pinks, purples and yellows as the sun was beginning to set. It was an overwhelming beauty as Oz looked straight up, feeling small from the tall walls of green around him. "Well at least we'll die in this beautiful place~"

"Don't be silly Oz… It's only October… it won't get cold enough to freeze us to death…" Gil reassured the blonde. But Oz wasn't really paying attention, to mesmerize by the sky. "Well… if I had to die with anyone I am glad it's you~!" Oz smiled brightly and tilted his head back down.

Gil's face warmed, though Oz couldn't tell because the raven's checks were already red from the frosty weather. "What about you?" Oz asked, as if he was expecting Gil to agree with the blonde's last statement.

"Huh? Oh uh… yea…"

"Well that wasn't very loving!" Oz groaned and crossed his arms over his chest in a dramatic way. "I thought you cared about me Gil…" The blonde marched away from Gil in one of his drama filled attempts to get the raven to say he was sorry and loved him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Oz!" Gil yelled and stumbled after the blonde. "You're so stubborn sometimes you know that…"

Oz nodded and glanced up to Gil. "But that's why you love me~"

=3 Hours Earlier=

A large black carriage strolled up to the Rainsworth household. Two tall and slender Clydesdales pulled the carriage to a halt, huffing their breaths and making whimpering noises as three well dressed- that is in costume- persons tumbled out of the carriage.

Alice was first to leave the small enclosed area, her head high. She was wearing a witch's outfit, down to the pointy boots and tall twisted black hat. The young girl was pleased with how she looked and skipped up to the house.

Sharon and Break were waiting on the stairs, Break munching on candy though it was obvious he would be… Sharon was dressed as a fairy godmother, in her hand was a wand and on her head was a large crown. Break was dressed as pirate, long red jacket that was ripped in certain areas, a sward on his waste, brown pants that only went down to just below his knees, and of course a huge red pirate hat with white feathers off to the right side of it.

"Good afternoon Miss Alice~" Sharon smiled and waved her wand around. Break looked down at the big bowl of candy in his arms, debating on what to eat next. "Oh goodness Break! Can you stop eating candy for one moment to greet Miss Alice!" Sharon scolded.

Break smiled and looked up. "My dear Sharon Chan~ you are describing a world I do not wish to live in~" Break slyly remarked, only to gain a smack to the head by a plastic wand.

Sharon huffed and turned her charm on as Alice came running up the stairs. "I want candy!" She yelled and hoped over to Break. "Hay! Why aren't you dressed as a clown?" Alice muttered and jumped up and down, trying to see into the candy bowl which was just out of sight for the young girl.

"Oh wait… that was a stupid question…" Alice paused and tilted her head with a devilish smile. "Because you dress like that everyday~" The girl snicker and tugged the bowl away from the red eyed man, earning a glare.

"Where is Gilbert Kun and master Oz?" Sharon asked, glancing back to the carriage. "Hmm? Oh… Gil's all mad because he had to come so Oz is trying to cheer him up…"

"Oh my~ and how is he doing that?" Sharon smiled, a ting of pink flushing her face. "Milady!" Break gasped, chuckling moments after. "I was wondering the same thing~" The two laughed together though Alice didn't understand what was so funny.

The carriage door suddenly opened and a blonde boy stumbled out, catching both Sharon and Breaks eyes. The blonde looked out and waved, he was wearing what seemed to be a 'Peter rabbit' outfit, white skinny jeans, white tail coat with black lining and black buttons with the sleeves cut off at the elbows. His hands covered with fingerless gloves; knee high laces black boots that seemed to be hard for him to walk in. Oh and not to mention the white bunny ears and fluffy bunny tail in the back.

Sharon blushed, she always had secret feelings for her dear little Oz but it was obvious he was taken… not only did Alice know, but also Sharon, Break, Liam Vincent, Eliot, Leo, Ada and yes even Oscar… knew about Oz and Gil's supposed relationship.

The blonde jumped off the last step, stumbling a little to the left as we wasn't used to walking in heals. The boy quickly glanced back, eyes waiting eagerly for his dear…

Gil sighed and waltzed out as well, not at all pleased with being dragged along on this trip. He was dressed in a hatter outfit, Sharon and Break noticed this cute 'couple costumes' and giggled to themselves.

The raven held his head down so the top hat was hiding his eyes and flushed face. "Oh come on Gil~ your adorable~!" Oz sang and wrapped his arm around the ravens arm, tugging him towards the house.

Sharon waved her wand as she tilted her head to the side smiling a 'hello'. The group lingered into the house, following Break and Sharon to the parlor room.

=Present time=

The blonde suddenly felt his nose tickle followed by a weak yet adorable high pitched sneeze. It caused Gils train of thought to break but to smile and wrap an arm around the blondes shoulders, pulling him closer. The raven could tell Oz was cold just by how much he shivered, than again that's what he gets for wear such a thin outfit. And not to mention all the attention he got because of it…

=2 Hours Earlier=

Gil sighed as they were being lead towards the ball room where everyone else was waiting. This was a party after all; _everyone_ was there… even people they didn't quite know.

Oz held tighter to Gils arm as the door opened, a room engulfed in Halloween decorations awaited them. Tables with foods and treats of all kinds, music and millions of people in costumes.

Alice ran straight for the food, followed by Sharon who told her to 'act like a lady' and Break, who agreed the candy looked good. Oz took a step forward, realizing Gil wasn't really wanting to move and tugged a little harder on his arm.

The raven sighed and obeyed his master's wants and stumbled into the room next to the blonde. They were greeted by many others, Ada who was dressed up as a witch was delighted to find Alice dressed up as a witch to and stayed by her side. Then there was Vincent, Eliot, Leo and Echo. Vincent was dressed as a mouse, along with Echo dressed as a little bear and holding her stuffed bear as well.

Leo was an adorable Frankenstein and Eliot was the doctor/mad scientist. So they were 'pared' together to~ Oz thought.

Over all, everyone's costumes were amazing, even the people whom they didn't know looked pretty good to.

Oz skipped over to Alice, still dragging Gil around because if he left the raven alone, Gil would leave without saying anything and he didn't want that.

"How's your candy~?" Oz asked, smiling at Alice as she filled her mouth with the hundredth chocolate bar that evening. "Oh Oz… she won't stop eating! I am afraid she might explode…" Sharon sighed.

Oz laughed and turned to the 'healthier' side of the table, grabbing a carrot. "Here Alice~ try this~" Oz smiled and handed the orange veggie over to the girl. "You're the rabbit! Eat it yourself!" Alice groaned and bit down into the chocolate again.

Oz stared at the carrot for a moment. "Hmm… I guess your right…" Oz muttered and bit into the carrot. "I don't get why rabbits eat this stuff… it's got no taste!" Oz complained as he and his little slaved hatter walked away from the food table.

"Hay Gil~ you want some~" Oz smiled and waved the carrot in front of the raven, who only gave the blonde a blank look. "Guh… Gil's no fun when he's board…" Oz murmured.

"I am not board…" Gil sighed, "Annoyed fits the space more…"

"How come?" Oz mumbled while trying to find a place to dispose of his carrot. "Because you practically dragged me here when I didn't want to go…"

"Yea well you need to get out more anyways~" Oz sighed, eyeing a trash can and pulled himself and Gil towards it. "But I don't like occasions like this…" the raven groaned and stumbled after his master.

"But I do~ and I like you with me when I go to them~"

"Yea but..." Gil paused, allowing the blonde to toss his carrot away. "But what?" Oz asked bluntly. "Don't you think we've been here long enough… can't we just go?"

"Will that make you feel better?" Oz muttered, grabbing Gils other hand. "Yes…" Gil mumbled back.

"Ok… than we can go… outside~" Oz smiled and tugged the raven to the back door. They quickly slipped out of the ball room and into the October night. It was a bit chilly but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Feel better?" Oz asked and let go of the ravens hand.

"I guess… but I thought you meant 'go' as in… home…"

Oz sighed and lingered over towards a tall green wall. "I did… but then I changed my mind~" Oz smiled and tilted his head around the corner. "What is this a maze?"

Gil shrugged and walked over to the blonde. "But I'd feel a lot better if we went home ya know…" Gil noised, but the blonde wasn't listening, he was too interested in the maze he'd just feel upon. "I've never seen it here before… have you?"

Gil shook his head, "I don't know Oz… and what's it matter?"

"Alright mister Gilbert sour pants! We are going through this maze~!" Oz announced, pointing at the large green shrubbery wall. "And when we get out… than we can go home~"

The raven sighed and looked down the side of the maze. "This thing is huge, we'll be lucky if we get out in a week Oz!" Gil complained but Oz wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Well… do you want to go home or not?"

=Present Time=

"Here" Gil muttered and slipped off his jacket, wrapping it around the blonde's shoulders. "Thanks Gil~" Oz blushed and snuggled closer to his servant.

The two lingered down path after path, turning around every so often when they came to dead ends. But that was alright, Oz didn't want that moment to end even if he was freezing. Gil's warmth was helping~

It was dark by now, really dark and the two could barely see a thing in front of them. "Well… this wasn't one of my best ideas…" Oz sighed and looked up to Gil who surely agreed. "That's because you don't listen…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said at the beginning it'd take more than a few hours to get through this thing" Gil sighed, realizing they were at yet another dead end. "Let's rest…" Oz yawned and plopped down onto the ground.

The ground was wet and cold, causing Oz to shiver. He tugged the jacket around him closer, leaning against one of the bushy walls. Gil joined the blonde soon enough, wrapping his arms around Oz to keep him warm.

It was almost peaceful, not a single sound but the breath of the two boys. It was so silent that if a rock were to fall a mile away they'd be able to hear it. "It's kinda… strange at night… out here… in the dark…" Oz gulped over every word. This made Gil smile and chuckled lightly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark now?" Gil snickered, causing Oz to gasp at the rude tone in Gilbert's voice. "Are you mocking me!?" Oz dramatically questioned. "Maaaybe…" Gil smiled back.

Oz laughed and leaned his head against Gil's shoulder. "I guess I'll forgive you… but that's only because your so darn warm and adorable in that outfit~" Oz snickered.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken with a jaw aching yawn from little rabbit Oz. "S-sorry… I am just kinda tiered…" Oz muttered and leaned closer to his raven. Within seconds the blonde's eyes flashed closed and he drifted asleep…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! Please tell me how I did! I hope I hadn't rushed to much on this one.. like I did most of my other ones n**

**So I guess I'll post again next weeked! And than again on Halloween day! thank you for all the comments and stuch already! They've made me all so happy and glad to know you guys like this story! x3 so thank you again! and see ya next weekend~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya~! Sorry I didnt post this last weekend... I had a lot of real life happenings going on -.- but here is the 3rd part! The last part will be posted on Halloween! Hope you all enjoy this part.. its finally getting into the more 'creepy' halloween-ish ness... though I guess its not that creepy.. just more.. oh never mind! ENJOY XD **

* * *

Chapter 3

A loud pressure field ringing echoed in Oz's ears as he lingered down a path in panic. _"where is he!" _the blonde gasped as he came to a stop at yet another dead end. "Gil! Gil where are you!"

Oz turned around and began running in the other direction, looking down every ally possible. "G-Gi" the blonde panted. He looked up to the dark sky, walking backwards till he suddenly there was a wet slushing sound. His boots seemed to be sticking to the ground, making an eerie screeching sound.

His head slowly tilted down, finding himself in a large puddle of blood. Oz held his hand over his mouth in disgust as his eyes lingered to…

"Gil!" Oz jumped awake, causing the raven holding him to jump as well. "What!" Gil yelled back, startled. The blonde panted heavily and looked down to his boots, finding them sparkly clean as they were when he fell asleep.

"I-it was a… dream…" Oz sighed and held his hand to his chest.

Gil stretched his arms out before him, yawning lightly than falling back against the bushes. "How long have we been here?" Oz asked, looking up to find the sky still dark and littered with stars. "Hmm… about three hours…"

"Really!? Whoa…" Oz mumbled and rubbed his eyes, he was still thinking about that dream. It felt too real to just be a… dream. But obviously it was just a dream otherwise Gil would be… dead.

"Well… we should get going" Gil sighed and stood up, holding out a hand to Oz who took the jester within seconds.

The two began walking once again; they spoke about random things as they walked. Nothing much to talk about though, mostly recalling on the past.

Oz gently slipped his hand in Gils and swung their arms back and forth. "What are you doing?" Gil asked, chuckling lightly at the blonde. "Hmm? Well… I am holding your hand" Oz said in an obvious tone, "and I am swinging our hands back and forth~ see we should be skipping right now but… I don't think I can do that in heals…"

Gil smiled and shook his head, "And why are you doing that?"

"Hmmm~ Because I want to"

"Guh get a room!" A voice noised behind them. The two boys turned to find a frustrated and somewhat dirty looking rabbit. Her hair was a mess with twigs and leaves curled into it, her witch hat bent and just barely hanging onto her head, black dress ripped along with her black and white stripped tights.

"What happened to you? The bushes come out and attack you~" Gil joked, earning a glare from the ruffled up brunette. "Shut up Seaweed-head! I found the exit…" Alice smiled and held out her hand to the blonde.

"Come on Oz~ the exits this way~" the brunette instructed but something seemed… off about the young girl. She wasn't acting like herself. Gil noticed this and tighten his grip around Oz's hand.

Oz glanced over to his servant who was glaring at the girl before them. "Mmmm… Gil…" Oz hummed, turning to see what was the matter when suddenly he realized something was missing. "Eh!? W-where is it?" Oz gulped and patted his pockets.

"Where's what?"

"M-my watch! I swear I just had it when we-"

Gil waved his hand before the blonde, patting his head gently. "I bet it's just around the corner, I'll go get it~" Gil smiled and turned away, running off in the direction they came from.

Oz sighed heavily, heart still rapidly pounding. "Guh… What would I do without you Gil…" Oz whispered to himself.

"Cute…"

"Hmmm?" Oz questioned, turning back to the ruffled up brunette. "I said cute… as in pathetic…"

"E-excuse me?! Alice is something wrong?"

The young girl smiled and shrugged, walking towards the blonde with a devilish grin plaster across her face. She gently held out her hand, brushing it across Oz's cheek, her eyes dazed and wandering to his lips. "A-Alice… what are you-" Oz began but was silenced as the brunette pressed her lips to his.

Oz's eyes widened at the realization what Alice was doing and quickly shoved her back, panting lightly as he wiped his wrist across his lips. "Alice! What the hell was that!" The blonde growled.

"Hmm? You didn't like it?" Alice snickered, she wasn't acting like herself and Oz took note of this. Something was very wrong and he wanted to know what was up. The Alice he knew wouldn't do things such as that… especially knowing Gil was around and if he saw her do that who knows what he'd do…

Purple eyes quickly found Oz's again, but they weren't their usual sunny eyes. They were dark and somehow different. That wasn't Alice… "Who are you… you're not Alice! Alice wouldn't- she wouldn't do something like that!"

"Oh really? But did I not do this the first time we met?" The girl smirked, prancing back towards the blonde. "And did you not enjoy it back then?"

"Why are you doing this…"

"Why you ask? Because that's what this place is designed to do~! Eat away at your worst fears and drive you insane~ You see no one's ever made it out of here… dying from starvation and thirst or for others their very own fears consume them so much so that they believe it's all real~" The brunette stopped and placed her hand on Oz's chin, pulling him closer. "What'll you chose?"

* * *

"Ah! There it is~" Gil smiled and reached out for the golden pocket watch. It fit perfectly in his hand as he walked back towards his beloved master. His eyes danced over the small object, gazing dearly at all the details. He'd never actually got a good look at the thing before and somewhat found it beautiful.

So it was true, everything about Oz was beautiful~ Gil thought to himself and quickened his pace to get back to that blondes side faster.

Those golden eyes scanned over the area, making sure he was going to right way. "this way…" Gil whispered to himself and turned left when his ears picked up on voices. He could tell it was Alice and Oz, seeing as there was no one else in the labyrinth. He smiled and followed the voices, leading him directly to…

"Oz I found your-"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me your thoughts cause I love to hear them! ta ta till Halloween~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the last chapter! Holly crap did I ever have tofocus on writing this one. I pretty much woke up this morning and realized this story wasn't done yet... than quickly finished it.. so forgive me for the really crap ending DX I was supposed to.. (Glares at self) think up something a week ago but stupid me was to bussy with stupid life! I actually am thinking about changing this ending, but I just wanted to put this up cause I said I would :3 OH AND! I DIDNT RE-READ ANY OF THIS SO SPELLING MAY BE BAD! Please ignor my cursed spelling mistakes V.V I am a horrible speller... **

**This is kinda my rough draft per say... so if you have any ideas for me on how exaclly I should finish it, please feel free to share!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oz I found your-" _wasn't expecting that…_ Gil's golden eyes grew wide as they found his beloved master in the arms of Alice. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Angry, sad, betrayed? Or possibly all of that.

Alice's fingers tangled around Oz's hand, holding him up against one of the tall busy walls. Her lips pressed forcefully against Oz's lips and body pressed as close as possible to the blonde.

Gil's fingers slipped from the pocket watched, letting his crash against the stone ground, catching Alice's attention. She pulled her lips away an inch and tilted her head towards Gil. "Hay~" She grinned, not moving her body away.

Oz struggled to get out of her grip, cursing at how close the girl was to him. "Alice let me go!" Oz yelled.

Gilbert hadn't move, still taken back by everything he was seeing. Alice and Oz… his Oz… in _her_ arms… emotions Gil had never felt up rose in his chest. He was mad yet he didn't show it, he was sad but he refused to cry and he was most of all hurt, so hurt he couldn't even move.

After moments of silence Gil blinked and took a step back. "Gil!" Oz gasped. "Gil it's not Alice!" the blondes eyes seemed hurt almost as much as Gils. He wanted to hear Gil say something, anything! To know he wasn't mad or worse…

But before Oz could explain Gil had turned away and ran off in the other direction. "No Gil wait!" Oz screamed, heart pounding painfully. He quickly shoved Alice away and ran after Gil, calling out his name.

The blonde didn't want to be left behind and he certainly didn't want to lose Gil now of all times. His eyes watered slightly as he panted, looking down row after row of greenery. "Gil!" Oz yelled. "GILBERT!"

The blonde turned a sharp corner, stumbled over his own feet which caused him to fall to the side. A loud snap noised in the young nobles ears as his ankle twisted awkwardly to the left. "Ah!" Oz gasped and grabbed his ankle.

The blonde fell onto his side, hands shaking on his ankle. It was broken and Oz knew it, his hands hovered over the broken bone, not wanting to touch it. "G-Gil" Oz sniffed and lifted his leg up slightly, trying to move it but stopped, gagging on the sudden pain shooting up his leg.

"Gilbert's gone Oz… how does that make you feel~"

Oz's head shot up, finding Alice before him. "Get away!" Oz cried his body shifting away from the girl. "I asked you a question…" She growled and knelt down next to the blonde. "Are you afraid… lonely… hurt.."

"I… I" Oz murmured, eyes widely gazing at Alice's purple ones. "I just want Gil back"

Alice grinned and stood up straight, "You mean…" the girl turned to one of the walls, sticking her hand into the brush. Oz watched confusingly as Alice pulled her hand back, suddenly another figure with her. "Gil!" Oz yelled and reached his hand towards him.

The raven stumbled out of the greenery, wrist being held tightly by Alice. "This one right?" She smiled and pulled Gil closer. "Gil… I am sorry please listen!" Oz cried, eyes watering for his attention.

The young brunette glanced to Oz than back to Gil, pulling the ravens chin towards her. "Your gun~" She whispered, causing Gil to pull out his gun and hand it over to the girl.

"Gil! What are you doing! Listen she's not Alice! This place isn't what we thought it was Gil! It's eating at our fears and playing them out so we have to-" Oz began but stopped when Alice held the gun to Gils head. "Gil…" Oz whispered.

* * *

Why was he running… and away from Oz?! Why… he didn't understand it. He loved Oz and knew Alice kissed him, not the other way around. Oz would never do something like that! So than why was he so fixed on running away.

"I.. should go back…" Gil stopped and leaned against a wall of green. "He could be in trouble…"

The raven turned his head in the direction he came from, just staring at the long ally of darkness. He frowned and hung his head, beginning to walk again. "Oz…" He whispered and ran his hand through his hair, brushing the raven like stands out of his face. "Why do I love you so…" a loud shot sounded off in the distance, catching the ravens attention, then…

"GIL!"

Gilberts eyes shot open at the sound of his name. "Oz?" The raven mumbled and started running in the direction of the scream. That wasn't a call for help but a call of pure distress and pain Gil thought as he quicken his pace.

* * *

Oz's throat knotted as his beloved raven fell to the ground. "Gil! Gil! GIL!" the blonde screamed and tried moving towards his bloody servant. His eyes water and tears streamed down his face as his hand trailed through the ravens blood drenched hair. "Gil…"

"AH HAHAHAHA!" Alice laughed loudly and fell to the ground, rolling on her back. "Your so p-pathetic! HAHA!"

Oz gritted his teeth and draped himself over Gil, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "I never meant for this…" the blonde whispered and tightened his grip on Gilbert.

"So this is your fear eh Oz?" Alice bent down next to the blonde and ran her hand over his hair. "Your so cute~"

"shut up…" Oz whispered and nuzzled his head deeper against the breathless Gil. "Oh I see~ you're a bit grumpy after seeing this hmm?"

Oz gritted his teeth and tilted his flustered face towards the young and fake girl. "What are you…" He murmured through his tightly clenched teeth. "You're not Alice… so why do you look like her…"

"Oh silly me! I didn't even formally introduce myself" The girl grinned and stood back up, spinning around to bow gracefully before the blonde. "I am in costume so of course you wouldn't recognize me~"

"Costume…"

"Oh yes~ it's Halloween my dearest Oz! it's only natural to dress up…" Alice's hair suddenly began shedding its color, turning into a snow white. "Will of the Abyss" Oz growled under his breath.

"Oh don't be like that Oz! Call me Alyss~" The girl grinned and twisted through the air, her hair curling around her shoulders and down her back. "It's so fun here~ don't you think so Oz~"

"No…" the blonde hissed and brushed his fingers across Gil's cheek. "It's sick… and horrible what you're doing…"

Alyss's grin fell as she turned back to Oz with an annoyed look in her eyes. "You're not having fun…" She blinked and gently ran her hand over Oz's blonde locks. "Does it look like I am having fun!" Oz screamed back, eyes watering.

"Why are you so mean to me!" The girl cried and gripped Oz's hair, pulling him towards her. Her deep purple eyes formed tears that dripped down her pale skinned cheeks. "WHY!" within seconds the girl pulled Oz off the ground and threw him across the small ally.

Oz's body slammed against the stone ground, sprawled out in pain as his ankle forcefully hit and let out a loud crackly noise. "Gah!" Oz screamed and wrapped his hand around his leg. He could feel a throbbing in his ankle, as if his blood was pounding around the broken bone.

The blonde wasn't sure what to do next; he didn't feel like he had anything left. His heart was shattered along with his ankle; he couldn't run or even think straight. So how was he supposed to get himself out of a maze…

Before he could even think up a plan of action Alyss was walking towards him again. Her hair was covering her eyes and lips were curved into a frown.

The blonde bit his lip and tried pulling himself away, noticing a long silver dagger in Alyss's hand. "Don't…" Oz murmured, digging his fingers into the bushy wall. His body felt ten times heavier than before and he could barely pull himself up. He stood on his right foot and kept his left up so it didn't touch the ground as he tried to hop away.

"Damn heals.." he cursed and held onto the green vines next to him.

"Why are you running Oz… why are you leaving me!"

Alyss's hands reached out, pulling Oz back to her. "If I can't have you than no one can…" She whispered and held the dagger high in the air, grinning devilishly as she swung it back down.

"OZ!"

…

Emerald eyes stayed tightly shut, expecting some part of his body to be hurting. But after minutes of nothing he squinted his eyes open. Alyss was gone and so was the bloody Gil… Oz quickly looked around confusingly, no one was around it was just him and the maze walls.

The blonde hesitated for a moment before stumbling away from the wall. His ankle, it was fine and it didn't even hurt… "what the.." Oz whispered and walked over to the spot where Gil had laid before.

_"Why you ask? Because that's what this place is designed to do~! Eat away at your worst fears and drive you insane~ You see no one's ever made it out of here… dying from starvation and thirst or for others their very own fears consume them so much so that they believe it's all real~"_

"It was all fake…" Oz gulped and fell to his knees. "Alyss and Gil… Gil!?" Oz panicked and jumped to his feet again. He turned in all directions, debating on which way to go. "Gil!" The blonde yelled again.

* * *

"Oz!" Gil gasped as he turned another corner. He hoped he was going the right way but wasn't too sure. His heart pounded, hearing Oz's scream over and over again. What an idiot! Gil thought, yelling at himself for even leaving the boys side.

Suddenly as he turned another corner his eyes laid upon the blonde he was looking for. "Oz…" Gil sighed and ran over to him with a bright smile. "Oz!" He yelled and grabbed the boy, pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried! I heard you yell and I thought you were hurt!" Gil cried, pulling away a little to look at his dear master.

But as he looked down at the boy be could tell something wasn't right. Oz's head was hung down so his hair covered any face expression he'd have and he seemed over all limp and out of it. "Oz? Are you ok?" Gil asked, holding the blonde's shoulders he shook him a little.

Oz's head tilted up slightly till his eyes peeked out behind his golden hair. Gray… his eyes were gray and dull, no emotions, just someone who appeared to be Oz without the soul of him. Gil quickly brushed the boys hair away from his eyes to get a better look. "Oz what happened to you!?" Gil gulped and shook the boy a little harder.

Gilbert's eyes averted to a purple glow beginning to form around them. "What…" Gil whispered. A gust of wind suddenly swirled around them, picking Gil up off his feet and blew him down the alley. He fell brutally against the stone ground as he looked up to find his dearest master being sucked into the ground.

"Oz!" Gil yelled and stumbled to his feet, blooding running cold as the blonde was gone. The raven slowly found himself in tears as he approached the fading circle where his master once stood. "Oz…" He cried and fell to his knees, hands shaking over the ground.

"OZ!"

"Gil! I found you!"

Gilberts head snapped up, "God… I am going crazy already…" the raven murmured to himself and laid his hands upon his head. "I am already hearing his voice…" More tears fell to the ground around the man.

"Gil… what are you talking about?"

Golden eyes trailed to the source of the voice, behind him stood a confused looking Oz. "Oz…" the raven whispered and stood up. "You're a ghost now… you need to move on!" he cried some more and reached out, laying his hand on Oz's shoulder. "Gil… I am not a ghost…" Oz shook his head.

"You're in denial my love! You just got swept into the abyss of course you're a ghost!" Gil cried out and fell to his knees before the blonde. "I love you Oz but I want you to be happy and go to haven ok…"

"Gil what the hell are you talking about!? I am not a ghost! I never got died!" Oz yelled and grabbed Gil's shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "You ran off and I chased after you! Than Alyss got me and… Gil we just need to go ok I'll explain a different time"

"So… you didn't just get sucked into the abyss…."

"NO!" The blonde quickly pulled Gil to his feet and began dragging him off. "We have to find the exit" Oz sighed, looking left and right as he tried desperately to spot anyway out.

The two stumbled along for another hour trying to find an exit but never found one. It seemed impossible and Oz was beginning to worry they'd never get out. The blonde finally stopped and dropped to his knees, drained of any energy.

"Oz?" Gil mumbled and sat down next to him with a concerned look in his eyes. "Maybe we should just rest for a bit…" He sighed and pulled Oz into his arms. "Your freezing! Here take my jacket"

The blonde sighed and rested his head against the raven, tightly holding onto the jacket around him. What were they going to do, Oz thought. They'd been there all night and the sun was starting to rise. He was hungry and thirsty and most of tiered. His emerald eyes could barely stay open and before he knew it he'd fallen asleep in Gilbert's arms for the second time that night.

Gil smiled down at the blonde, pulling him closer. Nothing was more enjoyable than watching his little master sleep. Though it was somewhat strange, he liked to just watch, how his closed eyes flinched every once in a while, how his chest would rise and full and hair would brush across his skin so gently. The one time Oz was totally adorable…

"Happy Halloween Oz…" He whispered to gently kissed the boy on the forehead.

* * *

"What are you two doing out here!?"

Gilbert jumped awake and gazed up at a young girl in front of him. "S-Sharon chan!?" The raven gasped and looked around. Oz was still asleep in his arms and looking as cute as ever. But something was missing. "The maze!" Gil yelled and took another look around. "It's gone!"

"Mmmm" Oz groaned and rustled closer against Gil. "Five more minutes…"

"What are you talking about Gilbert sama…" Sharon sighed and rubbed her head. "We don't have a maze… Have you two been here all night?" Gil only then realized the young lady was in a nightgown, not her Halloween costume and neither were Oz or him…

"Well… yea we were stuck in the maze…"

"Gilbert! We don't have a maze!" Sharon murmured. "Now… if you don't mind, please take Master Oz and go home… it's unhealthy to sleep outside!"

"But…" Gil began to protest but paused seeing the lady wasn't in the mood. "Yes lady Sharon…" He sighed and pulled Oz up into his arms as he began walking towards the front of the house. "See you tonight at the Halloween party~" Sharon waved goodbye and walked inside.

"Yea- wait what!?"

Happy Halloween~! X3

**Alright so as I said up top... I am going to add another chapter on an alternative ending because this one sucked eggs through a straw! Forgive my annoying self who has to many ideas and half the time forgets them by the time the end comes around DX**

**Well anyways, hope you all have an awsome Halloween, I know what my plans are tonight o.o SUPERNATURAL WATCHIN! So tata~ and for all my other in progress stories, I am getting around to them^^ have to deal with my real life first sadly XP oh and I have like... three new ideas I am working on, oh my gosh story ideas keep finding me yet I cant find time to make them DX help... TA TA LOVES~**


End file.
